Kablam! the movie/end credits
Cast Henry and Hector - Noah Segan June and Dawn - Julia McIlvaine Linda Bromfield - Amanda L bynes Sheldon adidas - Joseph ashton Alan adidas - James maslow Dannii buena - bailee madison Mark shipp - jeremy shada Dionne watkins - erin sanders Abby wisker - keke palmer Marshall conlon - ryan potter William honey-drew - avan jogia Bethany halliwell - avril lavinge Chelsea collony - amber montana Briana bromfield - samantha boscarino Link bromfield - coy stewart Screech bromfield - jack griffo Mr. Jimmy McGee - Stephen Stanton Louie the chameleon - James Belushi Mr stockdale - Mark marek Louie the hamster - Billy West Betty anne Bongo - Mischa Barton Tommy - Mark Wagner Repunzil - Kari Wahlgren August - Dylan Roberts Ed the educational otter - Tom Kenny Mr. Foot the bigfoot and the Elfs - Frank Welker Ryan - Adam Rose June's dad - Robert Mittenthal Henry's mom - Jennifer Aniston September and Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Tina - Kathleen Fasolino Beta - Tara Ketterer Billy - Jimmy McQuaid Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Loopy - Danielle Judovits Melanie McCay - Ashley Michelle The Mayor - Jimmy Fallon Sniz - Rick Gomez Fondue - Oscar Riba Angela Anaconda - Sue Rose Johnny Abatti - Al Mukadam Gina Lash - Bryan McAuley Bus Driver - Kevin Michael Richardson Additional Voices Troy Baker Jesse McCartney Steve Burton Rachel Leigh Cook Jennifer Jason Leigh Mena Suvari Janet Varney Kiernan Shipka Paul Sorvino Robby Benson Shari Belafonte David Faustino Jason Biggs Ali Hillis P.J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Eva Marie Saint Alyson Stoner Mindy Sterling Hayden Panettiere D.B. Sweeney C.C.H. Pounder Robert Guillaume Christopher Daniel Barnes Beau Billingslea James Remar Lisa Edelstein Joe Mantegna Mark Ballou Ruth Buzzi Sally Struthers Dorian Harewood Jason Marsden Story Storyboard Artists Aldin Baroza George Chialtas Sam Henderson Kelly James Diane Kredensor Larry Leichliter Steve Lowtwait Caesar Martinez Mario Piluso Robert Porter Stephen Sandoval Scott Shaw David Feiss John Pomeroy Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Miguel Puga Jordan Reichek Duncan Marjoribanks Ennio Torresan Steven E. Gordon Ilya Skorupsky Joaquim dos Santos Lane Raichert Vaughn Tada Greg Miller Kirk Hanson Tim Parsons Luke Brookshier Jonathan Greenberg Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Keith Baxter Additional Storyboard artists Joseph Purdy Antoinette Stella Joe Ansolabehere Tim Hedrick Joshua Hamilton Richard Pursel Jonathan Greenberg Michelle Lamoreaux Jackie Buscarino Robert Lamoreaux Christian Puille Rachel Lipman Adam Beechen Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Philip LaZebnik Andy Rheingold Story Consultant Michelle Lamoreaux Visual Development & Design Character Designers Nath Milburn Jean Gillmore C. Raggio IV Vaughn Tada Geefwee Boedoe Ben Balestieri Philippe Tilikete Chris Houghton Tony Siruno Background Design Supervisor Nick Jennings Background Designers Martin Ansolabehere Drew Gentle Jonathan Renoni Steve Lowtwait Prop Designers Lance Falk Mark Bachand Derek L'estrange Visual Development Artists Roger Luan Brent Forrest Michael Humphries Ricardo Delgado Steve Lowtwait Raymond Zilbach Suzanne Lemieux Wilson Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Fides Belmonte Troylan B. Caro Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco George P. Villaflor Jonard Soriano Jevon Bue Chris Tsirgiotis Layout Artists Anthony de Rosa Olivier Staphylas Jason Spencer Galsworthy Simon Otto Ken Stuart Duncan Troylan B. Caro Steve Aguilar Fabio Lingini Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisors James Baxter Ruben A. Aquino Animators John Porneroy David Brewster Gabriel Garcia Eddie Trigueros Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Michel Gagne Effects Animator Al Holter Background Color Styling Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Background Painters Sue Mondt Nathan Fowkes Luc Desmarchelier Emily Tetri Thomas Borowski Jill Daniels Random Eagles Frederic William Stewart Digital Background Painters Benjamin Chuang Ann J. Lee Michelle Ties Production Supervisors Andrew Goodman Alice Lin Jennipher Pelphrey Technical Director Philip Harris Pencil Test Camera Operator James Keefer Animation Checker/Translator Misoon Kim Animation Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Animation Company Units Stop-Motion Animated Sequences by Tippett Studio Stoopid Buddy Stoodios and TouTenKartoon Stop-Motion Supervisor Sarah Serata Executive Producers Seth Green Matthew Senreich Character Designers Alex Juhasz Phil Tippett Character Sculptor Emma Owen Production Designer Alex Juhasz Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Morley Visual Effects Artist Jim McVay Art Director Mark Dubeau Assistant Art Director Winston Hacking Creative Director Jamie Caliri Production Manager Laura Allen Director of Photography Helder Sun Stop-Motion Animation Supervisor Ethan Marak Stop-Motion Animation Lead Anthony Scott Stop-Motion Animators Craig Bartlett Chuck Duke Tom Gibbons CG Supervisor Phil Tippett CG Animator Hans Brekke CG Lighting Technical Director Jim McVay CG Lighting Artist Brad Fox Lead Compositor Alan Boucek Compositor Nathan Abbot Head Puppet Fabricator Frank Ippolito Lead Puppet Fabricator Rob Ronning Puppet Fabricator Nikki Rice Model Builder Warren Rush Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Victoria Prow Set Dresser Lizzy Klein Scenic Artist Jake Johnson Camera Operator Paul Guglielmo Lighting Technician Andrew Malek Feature Animation Services Titmouse, Inc. Titmouse Producer Ben Kalina Titmouse Production Coordinator Sofia Iffla Interns Cody Forkes Juan Meza Animators Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoot Brendan Clogher Bahi JD CGI Animator Leo Parada Background Painters Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Compositing Artists Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Titmouse Creative Director Antonio Canobbia Feature Animation Services Carbunkle Cartoons Carbunkle Production Manager Athena Cho Animators Nathan Affolter Colin Giles Rob Jonesfa Darren Brerston Kiyoshi Kohatsu Bart Dannison Peter McAdams Marvin Estropia Karl Rust Cory Evans Greg Stainton Michael Geiger Assistant Animators John Beveridge Chad Van de Keere Clean-up Artist Victoria Goldner Animation Checking John S. Vincent Rosanne Kwan Pencil Test Operators Anthony Scott Rosanne Kwan Carbunkle Production Assistant Rosanne Kwan ---- Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard Appel Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordiantor Alexander Duke Main Title Designer James Sharp Main Title Animation by Picture Mill End Title Designers Caleb Elbourn James Sharp End Title Animation by Pacific Title & Art Studio Rhythm & Hues Studios End Title Crawl Autoglyph® Endcrawl Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Taylor Grodin Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Richard L. Anderson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Re-Recording Mixers Taylor Grodin Tom Johnson Adam Katz Gary A. Rizzo Sound Re-Recorded at Warner Bros. Studio Facilities Sound Supervisor Cameron Frankley Re-Recording Mixers Ron Bartlett D.M. Hemphill Recordist Eric Flickinger First Assistant Sound Editor Jon Michaels Second Assistant Sound Editor Andrew Bock Sound Designers Ai-Ling Lee Jason W. Jennings Randall Kelley Doug Jackson Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Supervising ADR Editor Petra Bach ADR Editors David V. Butler Russell Farmarco ADR Mixer Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist Rick Canelli Supervising Foley Editor Ryan B. Juggler Foley Editor Hugo Adams Sound Effects Recording John Paul Fasal Foley Artists John Roesch Alyson Moore David Fein Hilda Hodges Foley Mixers Mary Jo Lang David Jobe Foley Recordists Scott Morgan Eric Hosmer Additional ADR Recording Engineers Carlos Sotolongo Wouter Van Herwerden David Atherton Additional ADR Recorded at LA Studios Margarita Mix StereoScopic 3D Units Stereographer Phil 'Captain 3D' McNally Stereoscopic Consultant Alexander Lentjes Stereoscopic Production Services by Legend3D Legend 3D Units Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Jill Hunt Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Lead Stereo Artists Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Jason Williams Stereo Artist Kiana Petersen Lead Stereo Compositors Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson Digital Intermediate and Opticals by Efilm Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Continuity Script Susan Bliss Spot-On Scripts Music Music Produced by Brian Tyler Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Supervising Music Editors Kenneth A. Karman Jim Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Michael Huang Cary Huang Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqueline Tager Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Sony Pictures Studios Additional Recording at Remote Control Productions Abbey Road Studios Orchestra Conductor William Ross Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Head of Music Preparations Mark Graham Booker White Music Preparation by Jo Ann Kane Music Services Steven L. Smith Victor Pesavento Robert Elhai Eric Stonerook Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod Frank Macchia Pete Anthony Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Additional Orchestrations by Kyle Batter Mark Mc Kenzie David Slonaker Kevin Kleisch Michael Mason Brad Dechter Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Tonia Davall Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Soundtrack Available on Epic Records No cartoon characters were harmed in making of this motion picture. Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. Panavision logo.png Technicolorprintlogo2009.png Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png 3-shot-on-KDK.jpg © 2022 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MPAA_White.png IATSE_logo.png